


Japril is my OTP

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Gen, Romance, otp, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japril one-shot. Set about a year after their wedding.  Interns discuss their ships and OTPs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japril is my OTP

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly dialogue between interns one late night.

"Ok, so there's Jolex, Jo Wilson and Alex Karev."

"And MerDer, Meridith Grey and Derek Shepherd."

"Murder?"

"No, Anya. M-E-R-D-E-R."

"Oh, okay."

"Moving on, Crowen. That's Christina Yang and Owen Hunt."

"What they're together?"

"No, but they're meant to be. Now shut up and let me finish."

"Fine, geez."

"I still don't get the point of this."

"There is no point. Grant over here is losing it."

"No, I am not! These are ship names."

"Ships?"

"Yes, a ship is a couple that you support. Like I ship Draco and Hermione. Dramione."

"Thank you for the explanation Nadia. And Dramione? Open your eyes and see the light sister. Romione all the way."

"I could argue that Draco is a much better pair for Hermione than Ron because he's smarter, more sophisticated-"

"A liar, coward, and cheat. Yeah, I can totally get it."

"Guys, I don't have enough life in me to go through another ship war."

"Fine."

"Alright."

"So where was I? Yes, Crowen, and then Calzona. Callie and Arizona. Hmm, and Benley. Ben and Bailey."

"Doctor Bailey's first name is Miranda."

"Doesn't matter. No one remembers anyway. Oh yes, and my OTP Japril."

"Japril?"

"Jackson and April. The epitome of true love."

"I thought that was Doctor Grey and Doctor Shepherd?"

"What's an OTP?"

"One True Pairing."

"Jess, why are you telling this to us? Ship names, OTPs? What the point?"

"The point is to celebrate such great love! To really appreciate the powers that love has to conquer every situation and obstacle."

"Uh, Doctor Avery and his wife barely talk to each other. They actually look quite boring. At least MerDer have their little thing with the President and children to keep things interesting."

"Yeah, but you're looking at the surface. You have to go beneath the surface, read between the lines."

"I need to go home and sleep."

"No, not until we discuss this."

"I actually want to see where this is going."

"Thank you Anya! You're the only one who understands."

Yeah, well. I like tumblr."

"Yes, it's great. Anyway back to Japril. Do you guys know how they got together?"

"No."

"So, I think a year ago April was engaged to some paramedic. And on the day of their wedding McSexy just stands up saying that he loved her the whole time! They ran from the altar, got married that very day, and lived together happily ever after."

"Sounds boring to me."

"What? No! There's more. Apparently during their boards they had sex. And April was a virgin. He was her first. Something happened and they broke it off, but it's nice to know that they fought for their love and are now together."

"Hey, weren't Doctor Edwards and Doctor Avery a thing?"

"Yeah, and he left her that day! Said 'I'm sorry' and told Kepner how much he loved her."

"No one calls her Kepner anymore."

"That was for clarity."

"Anyway, my point is that love should be that way. If you love someone you should be able to let everything go and just tell them. Not be afraid of the consequences."

"I guess, you're right."

"I know I am. And if you look at them now, you'll see them smile at each other across a room. Touch hands while working on a patient together. And sometimes, when they've had a long night they just sleep together in the on call room."

"Just sleep?"

"Well, you know that's none of our business."

"Can you even imagine Kepner in bed? How good do you think she would be?"

"Pretty awesome if a hotty like McSexy married her."

"Well, they make a good couple. A sweet one."

"See, you get it!"

"Haha, I feel a little more optimistic about finding someone in this work obsessed hospital now. But we really need to get home."

"Yeah, let's go."

April and Jackson looked at each in shock at what they had just heard. They had only come to wish the interns best of luck for their Appy, but they got pulled in to their conversation feeling slightly disoriented. They just walked away before any of the interns knew they were being overheard and waited until they were in their car (the same one they ran away in) before either of them said anything.

"They talk about us as if we were characters from some book and not real people."

"Well Jessica seemed quite enthusiastic about 'Japril'."

"Yeah, why does that have your full name and only my first two letters anyway?"

" 'Cause I'm the more important one in the relationship."

"They knew you lost your virginity to me."

"How did they find out anyway?"

"The walls in this hospital have ears and mouths I swear."

"Whatever you say McSexy."

"What did you say?"

"Those interns called you McSexy. I'm married to Doctor McSexy."

"Were we so interested in our superior's lives when we were interns?"

"No, I was too busy trying to not get a panic attack and you were trying to get into Karen Goldstein's pants."

"I still can't believe they can talk about us that way. There should be some rule against that."

"I can't believe that we're someone's OTP."

"I'm going to keep Jessica on my service for the rest of the week. Make sure she sees us as surgeons and not ships."

"If it makes it any better, I ship us."

Jackson smiled at his wife. "I ship us too."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. I would love to see an actual intern making Japril their OTP! If you liked it please leave a comment! Thanks a lot.
> 
> (And for the record I ship Romione and Drastoria, so yes, defending Draco and Hermione was very hard for me)


End file.
